


Surprise, Surprise

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Dean Winchester Whump, Dean Winchester allergy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing, The Impala (Supernatural), Whump, allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Dean and Sam have a case that takes them to rural Indiana in the spring. However, it's no big deal to them since neither one of them have allergies. Boy were they wrong.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Driving Along

Dean drove through rural Indiana with the windows rolled down in the Impala and the radio humming softly. It was a beautiful landscape with flat plains of flowers and long weeds sprouted all over the place. It was quite beautiful and peaceful. That was until Dean felt an odd sensation in his nose. 

At first it was almost nothing, almost like a buzzing feeling. Then it turned into a more sprouting sensation from the entire way up his nostrils all the way to the tip. Dean lifted one hand to rub at it stubbornly. It had never done this before and it was starting to surprise him. Suddenly, he felt the overwhelming itch that could only mean one thing. 

"ItcshShew! ItcshShew! ItcshShew!"

"Bless you," Sam offered as he turned his head to look at his brother. He was a little surprised since Dean didn't sneeze very often. Sam on the other hand could have one or two fits of sneezing a day. Dean almost never sneezed unless he was sick. But, a small fit wasn't anything to worry or make a fuss about, so Sam didn't. 

Dean nodded slowly, not bothering to acknowledge it. He just gave a few sniffs before he turned the radio up a bit more. They continued down the road for a few more moments until Dean felt the impulse yet again and this time it actually annoyed him. It was as if the itch was just teasing him. He wrinkled his nose and brow before he lifted a fist to sneeze into once more.

"ItcshShew! ItcshshShew! ItcshSHew!"  
  
Sam turned in shock at seeing his brother like that. "Bless you again. You okay," he asked as he stretched out a hand to turned the radio down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Dean as he sniffed again. This time there was a bit more congestion. He felt his nose run a little, but it wasn't like he used tissues, even when he was sick really. He used his sleeve instead as inconspicuously as possible as he rubbed it stubbornly. 

"You feeling alright," pressed Sam. 

"Sam, I'm fine! Just a little tickle in my nose is all," Dean explained subconsciously. He never liked to dwell too much on weakness and if he was getting sick then he would be showing weakness soon.

Dean didn't feel like he was getting sick. He didn't have a sore throat, cough, fever, or anything else that went along with a cold. All he felt was extremely sneezy and now his eyes were watering and itchy. He rubbed the edges of his eyes with a knuckle and immediately felt them start to water even more. He drew back in utter surprise. 

"What the hell," he asked as he tried to blink the burning sensation away from his eyes. Now they were watering and they hurt. What the hell was going on with him?!

"What? What," Sam asked as he turned to face his brother to see what was happening.

Dean shrugged in surprise as he blinked his eyes even more. "My eyes feel strange. It's like they wont't stop watering. What the hell is wrong with me?!" 

"Dude, I'm sure that it's nothing. Now, I think that we're going to—“

"ItcshSHew! ItshsSHew! ItcshSHew! ITcshsSHew! ItcshHSShew!"

"Dean," Sam gasped in surprise as the vehicle started to veer off of the road. 

"ItcsHsHSew! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ITcshSHEw! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew!"

The Impala flew off the road and skidded into the dirt and almost into the corn field. Sam reached over and grabbed the wheel while Dean seemed to have enough sense to slam on the breaks. Sam almost fell forward and hit his head on the radio. He sagged sideways before he finally leaned back and rubbed at his head. 

"What the hell, man," gasped Sam as he whirled around to face his brother, eyes flashing in rage.

Before he could say much, Dean opened the door and almost fell out. He sat down beside the Impala and blinked his eyes rapidly, continuing to desperately sneeze while wheezing for breath.

Sam looked around before he opened the glove compartment. He pulled out some napkins from their last takeout meal before he walked around and kneeled beside his brother. Dean faced away from Sam, still almost gasping for breath while his eyes continued to stream as well as his nose and his cheeks flushed completely crimson.

"Dude, breathe. Chill," Sam muttered hotly as he handed him a few of the napkins. "Here. Use these. You look....well let's just skip how you look, okay?" 

Dean would've come back with a snarky comment, but he was otherwise occupied. He frantically grasped the napkins from his brother's hands and covered it over his nose. He was about to blow when the need to sneeze once again seemed to take over with intense urgency that Dean couldn't fight back. 

"ItchsHsSHew1 ItcshSHew! ITCSHsHSHeW!"

"Bless you," Sam murmured as he noticed tears running down his brother's face while his nostrils twitched and widened. "Dude, you can't still have to sneeze."

"Shu-Shut....up....huh....heh....ItcshSHew!" Dean snuffled heavily and Sam turned away to give his brother a little bit of privacy. "ITCSHsHSHew! ItcshSHew!" 

Dean looked down at the napkins that he had quickly filled. "Ub, are there any bore," Dean asked hopefully. 

Sam jumped up, thankful to have something to do. He walked back over to the Impala and opened the passenger door. He started to rummage around and look as swiftly as possible. He couldn't see any napkins since Dean usually insisted on cleaning up his baby after every stop. Sam eventually opened Dean's duffle and pulled out a bandana. He wiggled out of the car and rushed back over to his brother, who was still breathing heavy through his open mouth.

"Here. This is all that I could find," Sam told him as he pressed the bandana into Dean's hand.

Dean dropped the napkins and brought the bandana over the lower half of his face. He managed to blow his nose and wipe at the undersides. He leaned back as he rubbed at his chest with a fist. "Thadt was intense." 

"Yeah, no kidding. What the hell happened? I mean I thought we were going to crash there for a minute," Sam pointed out as he sat beside his big brother, knees bent in front of him.

Dean shrugged while his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I dknow," he answered as he felt the stuffiness start to take hold. He had never felt this crappy this quickly before. 

"You sound like you forced cotton balls up your nose," taunted Sam jokingly since he knew that Dean would say the same if things were reversed.

If Dean was embarrassed before, he was completely mortified now. He elbowed Sam hard in the ribs and Sam fell sideways, struggling to force himself to sit back up while narrowing his eyes at Dean. "Don't be mad a me because you're getting sick."

"I dodn't feel like I'b gedding sick," argued Dean as he blew his nose into the bandana again. He faintly was able to take a deep breath through his nose before he grimaced once more as the feeling of needing to sneeze wafted over him once more. "Dno, dabit!" His breath began to hitch, eyes blinking madly while his head tipped back toward the sun. “ItchsShew! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew!"

"Easy, Dean. Just breathe, man," chided Sam as he rested a hand on Dean's shoulder to steady him. He looked around at the barren landscape and knew that he had to get Dean to some sort of motel somewhere instead of keeping him sitting on the side of the road.

Usually neither of them liked stopping unless they had to and illness wasn't generally an excuse. However, something was off with Dean. He knew something was up. His only goal was to get Dean at least off of the road so that he could rest and relax. Whatever this was, they would be better off facing it with a little more privacy.

"Come on. I'll drive," Sam told him as he almost hauled Dean to his feet. 

Dean pushed him aside with the bandana still pressed tightly against his face. "I'b fide," he argued as he tried to climb into the driver's side.

Sam quickly slammed the door shut and raised an eyebrow. Dean seethed with anger as he tried to force Sam away. "I don't think so. Do you want to crash?"

"Fide," Dean decided after a moment of contemplation. He took a step away from the driver's side and slowly walked around to the passenger side. He fell in with Sam joining him on the other side a few seconds later. 

"Alright, we ready," Sam asked as he thought about how he was going to get out of the side of the road without causing Dean to scream at him.

"ItcshShew! ITCSHShSHew! ItcshShew! ItcshSHew!" Dean blew his nose into the bandana and felt utterly exhausted with this whole ordeal in a matter of minutes.

"I'll take that as a yes," replied Sam as he slowly drove the Impala back on the road. There was a faint bump and Sam looked over to his brother, expecting to hear him scold him. However, Dean's head was pressed against the now rolled up window while sniffling punctuated the air every few seconds. Sam couldn't help but sigh. Something strange was going on here and he was determined to figure out what.


	2. Stop and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts to realize that something strange is going on with his brother.

Dean felt the Impala come to a slow halt as the engine turned off. He opened his stinging and watery eyes and saw that they were in front of some sort of motel called the Rural Rose. That didn't sound too promising.

"I'll be right back," Sam told him as he climbed out of the Impala and slammed the door closed.

Dean shifted as he felt his head become slightly disoriented and stuffy. He blearily lifted a hand and rubbed it over his nose and eyes. His eyes watered like a waterfall while his nose streamed like a faucet. He didn't want anyone else to see him like this. He could only imagine how gross he looked.

"ItcshSHew!"

Then there was that. The insistent, strong, and unrelenting urge to sneeze out anything he could possibly sneeze out. His nose was on fire with the need to sneeze as well as the blossoming itch. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that this would be over soon. 

"ItcshHSSHew! ItcshSHew! ItshSHew! ItcshSHEw!"

"Bless you. Here."

Dean managed to open one watery eye to see Sam hand him a small pocket sized pack of tissues. Dean took it without a second thought and ripped numerous tissues from it. He buried his face into them as more sneezes ripped out of him like a storm.

"ItcshShSHew1 ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ITCSHSHSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcshhHSW!”

"Easy, dude. Pace yourself," murmured Sam as he started to massage Dean's shoulder gently. Dean shook with each sneeze while he wheezed heavily through having lungs.

"I ca-can't ITcsHshhsEHw! Help ItchshsSHew! It IschsSHew," Dean exclaimed through forced sneezes that continued to rip out of him.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get you inside," Sam suggested as he headed out of the Impala. He walked around to Dean's side and helped him out. Dean staggered against him, completely drained from whatever was going on with him.

Sam helped Dean into the room. He sat him down on the bed while Sam grabbed the tissue box from the bathroom and handed it over. "Here. Use those. I know they're rough, but they're better than nothing."

"ITCSHSHSHew! ItcshShew! ItcshsSHew! ItchsHSew!"

"Bless you," called Sam as he walked back over to his brother and sat down right beside him. "What is going on with you, Dean? You never sneeze like this, even when you're sick."

Dean shrugged, suddenly feeling like his jacket was suddenly too itchy. He ripped it off before he pulled up his flannel on his arm and scratched at his forearm adamantly. He continued to dig his nails in as if he had a vendetta against it.

Sam noticed and pulled Dean's hand away. "Dean, stop," he chided, suddenly looking down at Dean’s arm. It was sprouting a red, angry looking rash. The skin was slightly raised and just looked itchy to stare at it. Dean moaned as he tried to scratch back at it while Sam kept his grip strong.

"Dude, quit that! It can't be healthy for you," pointed out Sam as he sighed heavily. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, man. This is weird."

Dean nodded with his mouth slightly parted as he tried to breathe. "You're telling be," he asked with a raised eyebrow, still breathing hard.

"Right. So, I think I'm going to run to the store real quick and pick you up somethings," Sam told him.

"Thigs," Dean asked.

Sam picked up the half used box of tissues and almost dangled it tantalizingly in front of Dean's face. "This isn't going to last long," he pointed out with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes, shooting out a hand to quickly grab the box from his brother. He pulled out about five before he thrust them against his twitching nose. "ITCSHshSHew! ItcshsHshew! ITCSHShSHew! ItcsHSHEW!"

"Yeah, you just stay here and sneeze," Sam told him as he clapped him on the back. He grabbed the keys to the Impala before he spun around. "And no scratching."   
  
Dean looked down at the exposed and angry red mark on his arm. It was still raised and still very much angry looking. "Budt, id itches," he complained as he urge to scratch seemed to overwhelm him.

"No. We don't know what this is and I don't need you aggravating it," Sam told him with a pointed glance. "Got it?"

Dean reluctantly pulled his sleeve down over the rash as he leaned backwards, sighing in defeat. "Yeah, I godt id," he answered shortly with a small sniffle as fresh snot ran down his face.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Sam told him, stepping out and closing the door behind him.  
  
That left Dean alone in the motel room. He reached for the remote to put something on the TV when he suddenly pitched forward into a lifted fist. "ITCSHshSHew!"

The remote skidded from the nightstand and landed on the floor. It rolled under the bed and Dean stifled a groan. He immediately kneeled down onto the floor and stretched out his hand under the bed. "Cobe here," he hissed with his body completely stretched out.

He managed to grasp the remote, and when he withdrew it, he saw it was coated in a fine layer of dust. He blew it away forcefully, the need to sneeze intensifying so rapidly that he barely had time to cup his hands around his nose and mouth. He dropped the remote on the bed as he rushed to sit down. 

"ITCSHsHSHew! ItcsHSHEW! ItcshSHew! ITcsHSHEW! ITcsHSHEW! TcshSHshSHew! ItcsHsheShew! ItcsHensShew!

Dean felt like he was never going to be able to breathe again. Each intake of breath was met with another desperate sneeze. Yet, he still wasn't finished.

"ITCSHshSHew! ITcshShew! ItcshSHew! ITcshsHSHew! THcsheShew! ItcsHehSHew! ITCSHsHSHEW!"

Once Dean was finally finished he didn't need to look down to know what his hands had caught. He swore under his breath as he rushed to the bathroom. He opened it with his elbows and immediately began to wash his hands. Once he was finished he grabbed a towel and started to scrub at his face. The towel was itchy and rough, but it actually felt nice against his still itchy nose and watery eyes.

"Whadt the hell," Dean snapped to himself. He had never felt like this before and he still had absolutely no idea why. What was with all the sneezing and the watery eyes and now the strange mark on his arm? He was starting to think this was some sort of supernatural curse or something.

He remained calm, though, and decided to wait until Sam came back to worry his brother. He walked back to the bed with the remainder of the tissues and sat down with a content grunt.. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels while periodically pausing to sneeze into either a bundle of tissues or his sleeve, depending on how much he had time for.

Dean had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.


	3. Trip To The Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When out getting his brother hopefully something that would make him feel better, he meets something who just might be able to help.

Sam walked through the small store in the middle of town. It was a pharmacy and grocery store all rolled into one it seemed. There wasn't a ton of people there, but there was enough to make it a little crowded. Sam squeezed past a middle aged women as he looked at the cold and flu medications. He thought that it was something else, but a cold was one of the only things that could explain Dean's symptoms.

"Sick, huh?"

Sam looked up and saw a middle aged women with curly brown hair almost staring at him. Sam shook his head and smiled. "Uh, no. It's for my brother. He's been sneezing a lot lately, but that's it."

"Hmm, that's it," the women asked as she looked at the two cold medicines that Sam was holding. "I don't mean to butt in at all, but does he have itchy or watery eyes, maybe a rash, or something like that?"

Sam's eyes widened in realization. "Uh yeah! Exactly those symptoms. How did you know," he asked her baffled.

The women stretched out her hand. Sam did the same and shook her hands with her. "I'm Chelsea, but around here they call me Dr. Bregan. I'm an allergist in town and it sounds like your brother is having some sort of allergic reaction if he has the symptoms that you described."

"He's never had allergies before," Sam started. He obviously knew what allergies were, but Dean had never so much at sniffled at dust or flowers. They had been all over with their hunts, but Dean had never shown symptoms. This was quite strange.

"You can develop them almost out of the blue sometimes. It often depends on the person," pointed out Dr. Bregan. She then reached into her back pocket and took out a card. "Here. You might want to take him here."

Sam scanned the card quickly. It had Dr. Bregan's name and occupation and the suite number that she was in. Sam had never had allergy testing himself, but he knew that it wasn't particularly pleasant. Jessica had had it done and she had said that it didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. He didn't want to put his brother through that, yet he might not have a choice.

"Give me a call if you want to get your brother tested. It might be the best thing for him." She then leaned down and picked up some allergy medication. "In the meantime give him this. It should at least help the symptoms enough to actually get him to sleep tonight. It is spring and everything is in full bloom."

Sam smiled thankfully. After that he gathered tissues, eyedrops, and some food that Dean might like. He quickly paid and then made his way back to the car. It was time to start making Dean feel better.

  
Dean laid sprawled on the bed. His nose was so clogged that he could only breathe with his mouth partly open and eyes almost crusted closed. He was still sneezing and now he was wheezing. This sucked! 

"ITCSHsHSHew! ItcshShew! ItcshShew! ItchsehShew! ITCSHshSHew! ItcshHeShew!"

The door suddenly opened and Sam came forward with bags in his arms. Dean would've helped his brother if he could see through his haze of constant sneezing ."ItcsHehSHew! ItcshHeSHew! ItcshshSHew! ItcsHeShew!"

"Bless you! Still going full force," Sam asked as he dropped the bags on the table and rummaged through it. He brought out a small package and opened it. He popped out two pills and carried them over to Dean with a bottle of water.

"Code bills," Dean asked when he straightened with tears collecting at the corners of his eyes and perching on his eyelashes.

Sam grimaced before he grabbed the tissues and started to rub at his brother's eyes. Dean battered Sam's hand away firmly and started to clean himself up roughly. "No, not cold pills. They're allergy pills."

"I dond't have allergies," Dean argued adamantly. 

"Have you heard yourself? I'd beg to differ," Sam snorted as he grasped more tissues and handed it over to his brother. "Blow your nose."

"I've dried," Dean argued with a sigh as he almost fell backwards back onto the bed with a growl. "Id doesnd't batter!"

"Just try," Sam urged firmly with his eyes narrowed. 

Dean blew his nose with one hand and snatched the pills from Sam's hand with the other. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed them down. Once he was finished he cleared his throat and rubbed at his nose with his sleeve before he started to rub at his itchy arm.

"Dude, what did I tell you," chided Sam as he pushed Dean's hand away from his angry, red rash.

"ItcsHsShew!ItcshhSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcsHSHEw!" 

"Bless you," Sam muttered as he headed toward the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the cool water. Once he wrung it out, he walked back over to his brother. He draped it over Dean's eyes and Dean let out a hiss of surprise. "Just keep it there. It'll help with the itchiness and I got eyedrops for it too."

"How do you dknow all dis," Dean asked as he pressed the cool washcloth against his eyes firmly. 

Sam smiled. "Other than I'm a genius?" Sam could tell that his eyebrows were raised under the washcloth. "Okay, I met this allergist at the local store and Jess used to have really bad allergies. I guess if you combine that I sort of know what I'm doing."

"Ugh," Dean gasped out with his lips slightly parting. "Eh....Sab!"

Sam took the washcloth from Dean's eyes and replaced it with a handful of tissues pressed against Dean's nose. "ItcsHehSHew! ItcshShew! ItcsHSHew!" 

Dean paused with his breath still hitching and nostrils twitching. He wiped at his nose quickly, managing to find another dry spot to bury his face into. "ItcSHehSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcSHeSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcsHeSHEW!"

"Bless you again," Sam sighed as he listened to Dean blow his nose loudly. Once he was finished, he cast it aside and glared at Sam. He grabbed the washcloth and leaned back with it over his eyes.

"Dean, the allergist also talked about maybe getting you tested," Sam suggested cautiously. Dean could take this one of two ways and Sam wasn't sure which way he was leaning. 

"I'b fide," Dean huffed.

So that was where Dean was going.

"Clearly you're not. You're sneezing your head off and can't get a breath in between. You think that that that is okay? Are you delusional," Sam chuckled as he moved the trash closer to the bed so that Dean didn't litter the floor with his snot rags.

"I'b fide," he answered with a glare.   
  
"Dean, I just want to help you. The only way that you're going to get better is if we know what you're allergic to and the only way is to go to an allergist. Right," Sam pressed.

"I'b dnot goig, Sab. You can talk to be until you're blue in the face, budt I'b dnot goig," Dean announced as he turned on his side with the facecloth slightly falling from his eyes.

Sam sensed that this conversation, was once again, over. He sighed as he leaned back and grabbed the TV remote to change the channel. Dean would come around, eventually.


	4. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is stubborn there’s no doubt about that.

Sam awoke to the light being turned on in the bathroom. He looked over at the digital clock that read 2:22. He shook his head to clear it before he plopped back down. He was about to drift off when he heard a strange noise coming from inside.

"Itcshxx! ITchxx! Itcshxx! Itxhsxx! Itchxxx! ITchxx! Itxhsxx!"

Sam threw the covers off before he walked over to the door and knocked. "Dean, are you okay?"

"ITchxx! ITchxx! ITchxx! Itchsxx! Itchsxxx! Itxhsxx! Itcshxxx!"

Sam turned the door knob and was surprised that it was unlocked. He walked in and found his brother in the corner of the bathroom with toilet paper pressed against his nose. His hands were clamped over his nose to stifle the sneezes that barreled out of him. He looked like he had just run a marathon from the sheer effort to hold back the sneezes. 

"Goodness, Dean. What are you doing," Sam asked as he came over. "Scoot over."

Sam squeezed in beside his brother beside the tub as the two of them sat side by side. Dean sniffled every few moments with the toilet paper working furiously. "Dean, you didn't answer me. What were you doing here?"

"I didn't wandt to wake you up," answered Dean with a small shrug. "I guess I did thadt anyway."

Sam frowned. "It's not your fault Dean. Besides, holding them back like that isn't good for you. You could really hurt yourself," Sam chided. 

"So," Dean muttered as he turned away from his brother to blow his nose with a gurgling honk. 

"So? You could rupture your eardrum or cause a bleed in your nose by bursting a blood vessel. It's just very unpleasant, Dean. I'm already awake. You don't need to hide it anymore," Sam chided as he pulled his knees against his chest. Being stuck this close to Dean in the cramped bathroom was not ideal.

Dean snuffled before he reached around Sam and grabbed another bundle of toilet paper and shoved his face into it as his breath started to hitch. "ItcSHSHew! ItcSHehSHew! ItcsHeShew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcshehSHew! ItcshSHew!"

"See, isn't that better," Sam taunted.

"Shud ub," Dean muttered as he rubbed at his nose sideways, leaving a trail of slime along half of his hand. "This sugs."

"Yeah, trust me it's no picnic for me either, but you do know that you can make it better, right," Sam pressed as he nudged his shoulder against Dean's.

Dean pulled away to, once again, blow his nose. This time he kept folding the toilet paper until it was completely saturated so that he could be understood when he spoke. He threw it away and shivered in the small space. "And how can I do that," seethed Dean.

"You can start by going to that allergist and getting tested. That way if you know what you're allergic to then you'll know what to avoid," explained Sam as he thought back to the research that he had done the night before when Dean had been snoring from the allergy medication that Sam had forced him to take.

Dean set his jaw. "Bust we? Id's expensive," Dean argued.

"Then we'll just play another game or pool, or we'll sleep in the Impala one night. We'll think of something. I can't have the best hunter I know unpredictable because he has to sneeze." Sam knew that talking like this to Dean would embarrass him and make him angry. That was usually when he made the best decisions for himself. 

"ItcsHehSHEw! ItcsHeSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcshehsHsew! ItchsehSHEw! ItcsHESHew!"

"Come on, Dean. I'll be right beside you the entire time. I just want you starting to feel better," Sam sighed.

Dean thought for a moment before he finally nodded. "Yeah, alright," he finally decided as he grabbed more toilet paper to blow into. "But, if I say we leave, then we leave."  
  
That was good enough for Sam. He was just surprised that he actually got his brother to agree to it. "That's great! I'll call first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, okay," yawned Dean as he leaned sideways and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. He sprawled out just a bit before the snores filled the small bathroom.

Sam rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder and drifted off himself.


	5. The Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Dean to an allergy clinic to find out just what his brother is allergic to.

"I don't wandt to be here, Sab," Dean hissed.

Sam looked over to his brother from the magazine that he was reading. He set it down and handed more tissues to his brother. "It's alright, Dean. Don't worry about it. Now, blow your nose."

Dean wrinkled his nose before he grabbed the tissues and did as he was told for once. He felt like he had been blowing his nose nonstop for the better half of the day. Although it was helping him breathe a bit easier, it was annoying to both brothers. His nose was starting to turn bright red and the skin started to peel. 

"Don't be nervous," Sam whispered. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Sab, I'b dnot! If I have to hear thadt one bore time," Dean began, suddenly pitching forward into the tissues in his hands. "ItcshSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcshSHew!" 

"Seriously? Even in here," sighed Sam with a roll of his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Dond't. Start. Sab." Dean blew his nose into the tissues and tucked them into his rapidly overflowing pockets. Sam handed more tissues to Dean and Dean took them reluctantly.

"Dean Whelsh."

Dean lifted his head and looked over at Sam, as if asking him to come with him. Sam shifted a bit as he leaned forward. "Do you want me to come with you," he whispered so not to embarrass his brother further.

Dean nodded slowly. Sam rose to his feet as he joined his brother before they followed the nurse through the hallway and down to a room. Sam pushed Dean in and Dean sat on one of the tables while Sam sat in the chair in the corner. The nurse closed the door and smiled. 

"So, what brings you here today," she asked sweetly. 

"Whadt do you think," Dean asked with a small snort of distain. 

Sam was on his feet in a second. He walked over to his brother and smiled innocently at the nurse. "He's just been a little frustrated for a while and it’s making him grumpy. We're hoping for allergy testing today." 

The nurse nodded as she wrote somethings down on a small notepad. "Okay, any particular allergens you're looking for," she asked as she continued to type things down.

"It's just respiratory symptoms so we don't think that it's a food allergy," Sam replied as he looked to Dean, who pivoted away from him so quickly that it actually made Sam's head spin.

"ItcsHeSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcsHeSHew!"

"Bless you, hon," the nurse cooed as she handed another tissue box to Dean. "It looks like you need these."

Dean made a face, but he wasn't about to give up tissues. He took it and started to blow his nose. Once he was finished he laid back with his eyes slightly closed. He pressed on the sides of his sinuses as he sniffed heavily, making a sound like a clogged drain.

"Sinus pressure can certainly cause discomfort," the nurse told Sam before she picked up the computer and headed out. "The doctor will be right in." 

As soon as she left, Sam hit Dean on the leg with a closed fist. Dean looked over to his brother and grumbled. "Whadt," he snapped as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What the hell, man?! It's not her fault that you feel like crap," Sam pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest like a disappointed father.

Dean curled his lip as he sniffed once more. "Look, she asked. We're at an allergy clinic. Whadt did she think was wrong," he snapped angrily as he rubbed a hand along the underside of his nostrils.   
  
"I know, but give them some slack," Sam pleaded as he watched Dean pull out more tissues and bring them up to his face with his chest heaving heavily. 

Dean's breath hitched as his eyes fluttered almost close. Dean finally bobbed forward tiredly. "ItcsHShew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcshSHew! ITchsShew!"

"Bless you," Sam sighed as he rubbed between Dean's shoulder blades. He wanted this to stop as much as Dean did and he just hoped that this allergist would be the answer to it all. 

"Do you have any idea what you could be allergic to," asked Sam as he tried to distract Dean a bit from his own discomfort. 

Dean shrugged, running his nails over the rash on his arm. "Dno, I have dno idea. This jusdt sucks," pointed out Dean as he ran a hand over his face. He touched his stuffy nose and flinched at how painful it was. 

"Well, I guess that's why we're here. But, whatever it is we'll figure it out," he pointed out as he sat back down in the seat and rubbed at the sides of his nose. They were so itchy and swollen and just filled to the brim with mucus almost running down his face.

"Quit that! How many times do I have to tell you not to rub at your nose," huffed Sam as he pulled Dean's hands away from his face before he could cause any new symptoms to pop up. 

Dean wrinkled his nose. "You can tell be what to do when your nose is stuffy," he spat harshly.

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother could be rather intense, but Sam wasn't worried whatsoever. He sat back down and allowed Dean to blow his nose once more. Once he was finished he was about to tug them back into his pockets before Sam, once again, rose to his feet and headed over to grab the trash.

"Here. Don't stick them all in there. It's disgusting to keep them," Sam muttered.

Dean reluctantly threw the tissues in his pocket away as well as the one that he had just used. He continued to rub at his nose with a new tissue as he tapped his foot against the table impatiently. "Let's ged this over with. Huh....ItcsHeShew! ItcshehSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItchsSHew! I jusdt wandt this to be over."

"Bless you," Sam murmured as he sat beside his brother. "You and me both."


	6. Difficult Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out just how uncomfortable allergy testing can be. The one good thing is that Sam will always be there at his side to help out.

The door suddenly opened as Dr. Bregan came forward. She smiled at the two brothers as she extended her hand to shake with Dean's. "Hi! You must be Dean. Sam told me a bit about you."

"Are you goig to fix be, doc," he asked hopefully. 

Dr. Bregan smiled as she grabbed a tray from another small room connected to theirs. "I'm going to do my best, Dean. Now, I need you to lay on your stomach and take off your shirt. I'm going to do a scratch test with a few dozen allergens and see how it goes, okay?"

"How will we know if he's allergic to it," Sam inquired.

"ItcsHeSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcshShew! ItcshSHew! ItchsSHEw!"

"Will he sneeze like that," quipped Sam as Dean pulled out more tissues from the box. He blew his nose with a wet, gurgling sound. Once he was finished he leaned back, eyes closed in exhaustion.

Dr. Bregan chuckled. "Not exactly," she replied as she started to place gloves on her hands as she prepared herself for the test. "It'll turn red and itchy with a small bump. Now, take off your shirt and lay down." 

Dean did as he was told and pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned forward on the table and rubbed the tissue against his nose to stop the snot from dripping from his nose and onto the floor.

"Alright, Dean. This might be a little uncomfortable," Dr. Bregan told them as she started to administer the allergy test.

It certainly wasn't painful to Dean. He had been through much, much worse. It was as if someone was giving him a back scratch. He didn't mind too much until his back started to actually burn. He turned his head slightly, but Dr. Bregan clicked her teeth together when Dean tried. 

"You need to relax, Dean," she urged.

Dean snuffled. "Id burns," he told her as if it wasn't obvious.

"Some will do that if you're allergic to them. We'll give it about ten minutes and then I'll come back in and check on it," she told them as she leaned backwards and set her gloves back on the table. "Okay, can I get you two anything." 

"A back scratcher," Dean requested.

Dr. Bregan smiled as she headed out of the door. Once the door closed Dean moaned and tried to reach his arm around his back to scratch. Sam dove forward and grabbed his hands. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Scratching," answered Dean as if it wasn't obvious.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "The doctor specifically told them not to," pointed out Sam.

"Sabby. Id. Itches," Dean seethed as he flexed his hands, showing how desperately he wanted to scratch.

Sam grasped Dean's hands firmer and shook his head. "I don't think so. You need to relax and just try to breathe through it," urged Sam. 

"Easier said than done," grunted Dean as he tried to relax his back and shoulders. He pressed his face into the cushioned seat and moaned. "It itches!"

"Yeah, I know," sympathized Sam. He had nothing productive to actually say to his brother. He wished that he could be more help, but he just couldn't. The only thing that he could think of was to distract his brother. "Hey, tell me something good?"

"Like wha....ItcsHeSHew!" 

Sam traded Dean's one hand to his other hand so that Sam was holding both hands in his one before he turned to grab a tissue. He went to clean up Dean's nose when Dean drew backwards. "I dond't dneed your helb blowing my freaking dnose," he spat as he ripped the tissue from Sam's grasp. 

Sam understood Dean's embarrassment and drew back. "Alright, alright," he chided as he handed the tissue over. "No need to be a jerk about it." 

Dean blew his nose before he clutched the tissue in his hand firmly. "And you dond't dneed to be a bitch aboud id," he challenged.

The two brothers glared at each other before they started to chuckle. Sam sat beside Dean and grinned. "How's your back now?"

"Still itchy. Still wandt to hear sobethig good," Dean asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Sam didn't actually think that Dean would humor him. He was almost hoping that Dean would just get angry and drop it. However, if he was going to talk to Dean civilly then Sam didn't see a problem with it. "Er, yeah. I'd like to hear something good," he answered as he glanced over at the clock. They only had five minutes until the doctor came back in, but five minutes seemed to feel like five hours.

"Well, when you were liddle the only book you wandted be to read to you was Green Eggs and Hab," Dean explained with a small chuckle, lifting the tissue to his twitching nostrils while desperate and panting breaths billowed against the white folds. "ItcshSHew! ItcsSHew! ItcshSHEW!"

"Bless you. Really?" Sam lifted the box of tissues to Dean as he grabbed them and blew his nose loudly. Once he was finished Dean nodded. 

"Yeah, Sabby. You were so excited thadt sobeone else was nabed Sab," answered Dean as a look of reminiscence passed over his face. "You used to jumb ub and down all the tibe and beg for thadt book before bed."

Sam blushed in embarrassment. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. You were so cude back then, huh," Dean gushed in amusement as he stretched out a hand and hit Sam's shoulder firmly. 

Sam ducked out of the way and pushed Dean a bit. Dean angled his shoulders to the side, neck coiled and back arching. "Could you like hid be a liddle over," requested Dean with a gleam in his eyes. 

"Yeah, nice try, but I don't think that the doctor would thank me for that," Sam flashed, craning his neck around to check on the patches of angry skin showing on his brother’s back.

"Dab smard liddle brothers," Dean spat, grabbing more tissues and arching his neck a bit into them as he pitched forward. "ItcsHeSHew! ItcshSHew! ItchsSHew! ItchsSHew! ItcshSHEW!"

"If you're going for a record I think that you've earned it," Sam taunted as Dean grabbed more tissues as a stream of mucus ran from his nostrils. 

Dean blew his nose before he laid almost sideways. "Dis is nothig. I was sneezing a lot earlier."

"Yeah, I guess, but—“

"Dnot then. When you left I dropped the rebote on the ground and the dust bade by dnose itch like crazy! Dabn it was intense," Dean told him.

Sam nodded slowly. "That probably would've been good to know earlier, but alright. Maybe you're allergic to more than one thing," Sam suggested curiously. 

Dean squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his nose against the side of the cool seat, leaving a thin trail of mucus in it's wake. "You're the one who can see by back. Whadt does it look like," he asked. 

Sam craned his neck once again and gazed at his brother's back, although not quite sure what he was hoping to see different from the last time that he looked. There were quite a few angry, red, and raised splotches all over his back. Sam set his jaw, sitting back. "Not too bad.”

"You're a horrible liar," Dean told him as he started to close his eyes, breathing through his open mouth. "Wake be ub when id's tibe for sobe good news."

Sam rested a hand on Dean's shoulder were there hadn't been a skin test. He sighed heavily and nodded. "Alright, get some rest. God only knows you've earned it."


	7. Pharmacy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never before did Sam think he would be so concerned about a trip to the pharmacy, but here he was.

Sam had almost drifted off as well when the door opened with a low creak. He spun around a bit as Dr. Bregan came forward. She smiled kindly at Sam before she looked at Dean. "Is he asleep?"

Dean's eyes sprang open suddenly as he twisted when the intense burn ignited on his back. "Dno," he snuffled, his voice thick with congestion. 

Dr. Bregan smiled as she came around. She placed on more gloves and started to assess the marks on Dean's back. When she came close to touching them, Dean would either jump or move closer. Dr. Bregan started to write somethings down on a small notepad on her right hand side. Once she was finished she handed some cream to Sam in a small dish.

"You can help him put this on. It'll help with the itching. I'll be back in five minutes to discuss the results with you," she told them with a cheery smile on her face. 

Sam nodded slowly. "Thank you," he told her before she disappeared once more.

Dean snorted once she left as he tried to sit up. "Way to jusdt leave be," he grumbled.

"Don't be a jerk, Dean. Now, let me put this cream on your back. It says it should help with the itching," he told him as he started to lather the cream all over Dean's back. Dean let out breaths of relief when his back finally stopped twitching and relaxed when the itching finally subsided.

"You okay," Sam asked as he wiped the remainder of the cream on his jeans.

Dean wrinkled his nose as he lifted his elbow to his face since he didn't have time to grab the tissues. His breath heaved ever so slightly and his eyes jammed closed. "ItchsSHew! ItcshShew! ItcheShew! ITCSHshSHew!"

"Okay, maybe you're not completely okay," Sam decided as he swapped out Dean's elbow for his tissues. Dean took them eagerly and started to clean up his face and nose. 

"Dond't worry aboudt be, Sabby. I'll be fide," he reassured with a quick smile, the bravado act rushing back with a vengeance.

Sam handed Dean his shirt and then his flannel. Dean threw the t-shirt over his head before he buttoned up the flannel shirt. He shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to rid himself of the itchiness thanks to the rough material on his skin, then threw away the tissues in the trash closest to the seat. He sniffed with his entire face wrinkling.

It was only a few minutes later when Dr. Bregan came back into the room. She smiled as she came in and sat on the stool. "So, according to your test results you are allergic to some pretty common things here in the spring. Tree pollen, dust mites, mold, and ragweed. I'm sure that flowers will bring you harm as well, but I have all of the information written down for you as well as some pamphlets that would be beneficial for you to read," she explained. 

Dean set his jaw. "And whadt do I do for id?"

"Allergy shots are one option as well as over the counter medicine. I think in your case I'll prescribe some stronger medication," she told them as she started to scribble something on her prescription pad. Once she was finished she ripped it off and handed it to Sam.

"Are eyedrops okay," Sam pressed. 

Dr. Bregan nodded vigorously. "Yes, eyedrops will probably help with the itchiness and dryness of the eyes. If you have anymore questions don't hesitate to call."

Dr. Bregan handed Sam a card and Sam smiled when he took it and tucked it into his back pocket. "Thanks," he whispered as he looked over to Dean, who was still scrubbing at his nose with the side of his hand. 

Dr. Bregan headed out of the room and left the two brothers alone. Sam went to help Dean off of the table when Dean pulled away. Sam lifted his hands with a huff while Dean sagged off of the chair. He turned sharply and grabbed the tissues from the bed. He wasn't about to be without tissues. 

"ItcheSew! ItcshehSHew! ItsheSHew! ItcshSHew!"

"Bless you," Sam called over his shoulder before he led the way back to the waiting area. "I guess I'll be making another stop for tissues at the pharmacy." 

"I'll cobe," Dean called as he shuffled forward and almost pressed against Sam.

Sam wrinkled his nose in disagreement. "I don't think that that's such a good idea, Dean. You might—“

"Bight whadt," flashed Dean before he pushed forward. Sam hung back and allowed Dean to walk forward. It would probably be easier to allow Dean to come since then he couldn't bitch the entire time. However, it wouldn't be pleasant for either of them; that much was clear. 

The two made their way into the waiting room and Sam set his jaw. It was clear that they didn't have insurance and he had no idea how much this was going to cost. He gazed over at his brother and forced a smile. 

"Here," Sam called as he threw the keys to the Impala at him. Dean caught them in one hand and turned them over in his hand. "Go ahead and start the car and put the air on. I'll be right there." 

Dean didn't argue. He grimaced as he prepared himself for the onslaught of symptoms since he was about to be blasted by all of the allergens that the doctor had talked about. He moaned as he stepped out of the automatic sliding doors.

As soon as the warm air hit his face, Dean knew that he was a goner. His nostrils flared, his breath hitched while his head was slightly tilted back. He scrambled to removed tissues from the box before he managed to bring them up right in front of his nose just in time. 

"ItcheshSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcshehSHew! ItchseHsew! ItcsHeSHew!"

Dean tried to catch his breath, yet the allergens wouldn't leave him alone. It was as if it was their personal mission to cause Dean discomfort.

"ItcehsHeSHew! ItcsHeSHEw! ItchsSHEw! ItcheshSHew! ItchsHSew! ItchseHSHEw!"

"Dean?" 

Dean didn't even look as he felt Sam's hand on his arm. "Let's go. Follow me," Sam whispered as he led his brother over to the Impala, Dean still sneezing the entire way.

"ItcshehSHEw! ItcseShew! ItcscheSHEw! ItcsHeSHew!"

"Bless you times like ten," Sam muttered as he opened the passenger door and nearly threw his brother in. Dean recoiled on himself and continued to sniffle and sneeze into the rapidly disappearing tissues.

Sam lowered down into the driver's seat before he closed the door and locked it as if that would stop the allergens from attacking his brother. This wasn't like a supernatural beast that Sam could defeat with Holy water and silver bullets. This was something natural in the air that plenty of people suffered with. This was just something normal. Normal wasn't a normal word for the Winchesters. So, the fact that Dean was facing something so human and so normal was almost supernatural in itself.

"ItcsHeSHew! ITcsHeSHew! ItcseSHEw! ItcsHeSHEW!" 

"Bless you again. Let's get you home," Sam whispered.

Dean suddenly reached over and grabbed Sam's arm. Dean shook his head with his eyes watering like mad. "Dno. Store," he managed to choke out before he could sneeze again. "ItsheSHeW! ItcehseHsew!"   
  
"I don't think that this is such a good idea," argued Sam as he gnawed at his lower lip.

Dean snorted in anger. "We're goig. Drive!"   
  
Sam knew better than to argue. He sighed heavily as he placed the keys into the ignition. "Alright. This is such a bad idea."


	8. Under Control (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks that he can brave the summer pollen. Boy was he wrong.

Sam pulled up at the local pharmacy with the prescription in hand. He looked over at his brother, who was breathing so loud out of his mouth that Sam couldn't hear the Metallic on the radio. Sam sighed heavily as he looked over to him.

"I assume that you're still coming," Sam asked sharply. 

Dean gave a small nod since he couldn't trust his ragged and hoarse voice. He knew that if he spoke like that then Sam wouldn't allow him to join him.

"Alright, let's do this as quickly as possible," sighed Sam as he climbed out of the car with Dean with behind.

"ItchsehSHew! ItcsHeSHew! ItcsHeSHEW!"

"Maybe the air conditioning in there will make it better," suggested Sam with a deep sigh. 

The two made their way in and as soon as they stepped in Dean looked around as if he was in a daze. Sam pulled Dean along as he grabbed a basket. He walked to the back where the pharmacy section was.

An older male pharmacist came over and leaned slightly forward. "What can I do for you two today," he asked nicely.

Sam handed over the prescription. The pharmacist nodded slowly. "I'll be right back." He shuffled to the back, humming some song under his breath. 

Sam turned to look at Dean and saw him staring off into space with his mouth slightly ajar and nose completely stuffed up. "Hey! Why don't you go and get some more tissues, okay? I'll be right over," Sam suggested.

Dean started to stagger through the isles until he came across what he was looking from. He kneeled down and looked at all of the tissues. There were so many different kinds of tissues. It was difficult to Dean to actually concentrate on choosing one of them.

Dean was about to pick one when he felt his nose rebel. He quickly grabbed the first one in front of him and ripped open the top. He picked up the tissues and pitched forward. 

"ItcheshSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew!"

"I guess you picked those," chuckled Sam as he kneeled down beside his brother. "But, let's get more than one box, okay? Something tells me that you're going to need it."

Sam allowed his brother to keep the tissues that he had in his hand and piles a few more boxes into the basket. The two stood and Sam looked around. "Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat?"

"We're in a pharbacy. How buch food could be in here," Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is one of the only stores in the area and it has a diner connected to it," answered Sam as he stopped at the allergy isle that was connected to the tissue isle. 

He started to fill up the basket with eyedrops, over the counter allergy pills, and anything else that Sam could possibly think that Dean would need either now or later. The basket was almost overflowing before Sam even thought about food. He looked over to Dean, who still looked miserable.

"Any food you want," Sam questioned.

Dean smacked his lips together as if he had just eaten a wonderful meal. "Burger," he requested. "Hmmm, bacon."

That was all that Sam needed. He decided to pay for whatever he had in his basket and then get Dean's burger and his salad. He led Dean to the counter with Dean sort of lagging behind him. He blinked his eyes as he followed his little brother.

"ItcheShew! ItchsHSew! ItcshshShew! ItchsHSSHew! ItcsHeSHew!"

"Use your tissues, Dean. You have them for a reason," reminded Sam over his shoulder as he started to pull the supplies from the basket and set it on the counter. He smiled at the cashier and nodded back to Dean. "And those tissues there."

She rang everything up and Sam paid her. After he grabbed the bags he looked over to Dean. "How about you take these out to the car? Do you think that you can manage that?" 

Dean ran his sleeve along the underside of his crusty and wet nostrils. "I'b dnot dead," Dean reported as he grabbed the bags from his brother as well as the keys.

Sam watched him go as Dean left the pharmacy. He looked around for the Impala until he finally managed to find it. He crept forward slowly as the warm air tickled the sides of his face. He grunted in almost anger as he felt his nostrils twitching with need. He didn't have time or a free hand to grab his tissues, so he stooped to the level of disgusting person and sneezed openly.

"ItchsHeShew! ItcshHshew! ITCSHSHSHew! ItcshSHew!"

"Gross, dude."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he headed toward the Impala, not even bothering to see who had actually said that about it. It could've probably been anyone and Dean just didn't want to see them again.

He fumbled with the door handle to the Impala only to fall in a moment later. He scooted sideways and started to sniffle and sneeze some more while trying to slam the door shut. He placed the key into the ignition and turned it so that he could put the air on and try to filter out some of whatever had gotten into the Impala.

"ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ITcshSHew! ITshSHew! Jusdt stob!" 

Dean grabbed yet more tissues and clamped it around his nose desperately. He felt them twitching under him and still streaming with disgusting mucus. He snorted deeply before he blew his nose. It did little to help, but it was better then nothing he supposed.

The door opened not too long again as Sam stepped in. He handed Dean the food and Dean set it on the ground in front of him. His luck if he held it and sneezed then it would end up all over him. 

"You doing okay," Sam asked as he turned to smile at his brother.

Dean shrugged, snuffling deeply into his wrist. "Led's jusdt go," Dean requested.

Sam nodded as he backed up the Impala before he headed to the road. "I'll give you that allergy medication just as soon as we get back. That should help. I also got some cream for your back and in case you get another rash as well as eyedrops. I heard that they can help a lot too."

"Arend't you jusdt Dr. Phil, "Dean flashed. 

"Isn't it Dr. Oz," corrected Sam with a raised eyebrow. It was certainly not like his brother mix something up that badly, especially when they made Dr. Phil jokes all the time.

Dean thought for a moment with a dazed expression on his face. He then lifted another bundle of tissues and thrust it under his nostrils. "ItchsHSEw! ItcshSHeW! ITcshSHeW!"

"Okay, I'll give you a pass since you're having a little bit of trouble with like everything," Sam chuckled as they pulled up at the motel. Luckily the store had been fairly close. They probably could've walked if they felt like it. But, right now that might not be a good idea. 

Dean snorted as he pulled the tissues against his chest. "You think," he asked as he started to clamber out of the Impala as quickly as possible, leaving the groceries and food in the car.

"No, I got it," called Sam bitterly as he grabbed the bags and walked back to the motel room.

When he came in he saw Dean sprawled on the bed, still sniffling annoyingly and moaning in discomfort. Sam shook his head as he set down the supplies on the counter.

"Okay, Dean, time to make you feel better."


	9. Relief Never Seemed So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s about ready to rip his nose off of his face just to get some relief.

"Okay, Dean, sit up," instructed Sam as he walked over to his brother and hauled him to sitting position. He thrust pillows under Dean's back and head so that he was forced to sit up.

Dean wrinkled his extremely itchy and overflowing nose. "I'b dnot sick," snapped Dean hotly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I never said you were sick, but you're certainly not well," grumbled Sam as he dragged the bag of allergy supplies onto the bed with him. "Okay, this stuff should make you feel a lot better." 

Dean didn't say anything as Sam popped the lid off of the medication that Dean had been prescribed. He took out two before he handed them to Dean. He was about to hand him a bottle of water when Dean swallowed them dry. He swiveled his head over to his brother and Sam shrugged. 

"Okay," Sam decided as he rummaged around for the eyedrops. He gulped in discomfort. Sure, he had given himself eyedrops before, but he had never given them to anyone else. He certainly didn't want to cause Dean anymore discomfort than he was already in, yet he couldn't just leave him there with his watery ad itchy eyes and he also couldn't have Dean put them in himself. Sam was going to have to suck it up and bite the bullet on this one.

"Dean, tilt your head back," Sam instructed as he moved his hand around so that he could pry open Dean's eyes.

Dean sniffed heavily as he allowed Sam to pry open his eye. His eye was red, puffy, and swollen. Sam didn't think that he had seen an eye this bad before. His hand shook as he finally dripped a few drops into Dean's eye with a shaky hand. Dean hissed a bit before he relaxed against Sam. 

"Feel better," Sam asked as he moved to the other eye.

"Buch," Dean agreed with a smile. "Jusdt like cool water."

"I'm sure," Sam chuckled as he dropped another drop into the eye. Dean blinked his eyes instinctively as Sam leaned back and set the eyedrops on the end table. 

"Eh...huh....huh....S-Sab!" 

Sam instantly withdrew a box of tissues and handed it over to his brother. Dean ripped open the top and barely made it to the tissues in time. "ITcshSHew! ITcshSHEW! ITcshSHEw! ItcshSHEW!"

"Bless you," exclaimed Sam as Dean blew his nose with a deafening honk. 

Dean threw the tissues aside before he wrinkled his brow and nose. "So, whadt next?"

"So not you're actually eager for the remedies that I brought. I see how it is," Sam sighed in mock exasperation as he started to look through the bag once more. 

"I jusdt wandt to feel bedder, Sabby. I dond't really care ad dis point how id happens," Dean explained as he grabbed more tissues to blow his nose as if that would do any good for his settled congestion.

When Dean opened his eyes he saw Sam in front of him with the cream that he had been talking about. "How about we put some more of this on your back," Sam suggested hopefully. 

Dean didn't really care for the cream. However, he also knew that it would help his itchy and fiery red skin. He nodded slowly. "Okay," he answered as he threw off his shirt and flannel and laid forward on his stomach with his hands folded underneath him, sighing loudly.

Sam started to spread the cream on Dean's back exactly where the doctor had done the tests. Dean just looked completely worn out from everything and Sam could only imagine how itchy Dean's back actually was. Once Sam finished he withdrew to wash his hands.

"Just give it a minute to dry and then you can put your shirt on," called Sam when the faucet turned on.

"ITcshSHew!" Dean grabbed another tissue and rubbed it against the side of his itchy nose. "Id's dnot like I have buch else to do," he reminded his brother. 

Sam said nothing as he brought the food over. "Want to eat?"

"Always," exclaimed Dean as he shot up. He grabbed his t-shirt and threw it on, but didn't bother with the flannel. He started to open his box and saw his burger.

"Do you remember when I would be sick and you'd let me eat in bed? I thought that that was one of the coolest things ever," Sam told him as he opened his container and started to pour his dressing on his salad, swirling it around with his fork.

Dean nodded slowly. "Of course," Dean told Sam as he sniffed heavily and started to take a bite out of his burger. "Id was the one tibe when you were sick thadt you'd have a sbile on your face."

"Well, you were an awesome big brother if that counts," chuckled Sam as he took a few bites of his salad before he flicked his fork over to Dean. "How's your burger?" 

Dean nodded slowly. "Good," he answered with a small cough. "Very, good."

"Great! I wasn't sure how it would be with a diner attached to a pharmacy, but maybe more places should have that idea," Sam suggested with a chuckle.

Dean suddenly set down his burger and leaned forward to grasp at the tissues before Sam could even ask what he was doing. Sam leaned forward and pulled the plate away from Dean so that he didn't send it flying with the power of his sneezes. 

"ItcshSHew! ItcshSHew! ItcshsSHew! ItcshshSHew!" 

"Bless you," exclaimed Sam as he watched Dean blow his nose and wiped at it with the crumpled tissue. He set it aside and frowned at the half eaten burger.

"When will dis end," he asked pathetically.

Sam frowned. "I don't know, but it can't last forever," he reminded him. "And we have a lot better allergy meds. You should be feeling a lot better in no time." 

Dean wasn't so sure. He forced himself to eat the rest of the burger and once he was finished he wrinkled his nose. "I'b really tired. I think I'b goig to ged sobe rest."

Sam took that as his cue to leave. He picked up his meal and carried it over to the other bed. He set it down before he handed Dean the remote. "Want to pick the movie?"

Dean shook his head. His eyes were starting to droop and his nose was still running, yet he didn't bother to clean himself up. "I'b good. You go ahead," he replied as he kicked off his boots and didn't even bother to change from his jeans and t-shirt that he had worn to the allergist. 

Sam turned on the TV and put on a cooking show since he knew how much Dean hated it. Yet, Dean didn't argue. Sam thought about trying to force a reaction from his brother, yet he didn't think that that was wise. Instead he finished eating before he started to get ready for bed himself. 

He brushed his teeth and changed into something more comfortable. He turned back and saw Dean snoring loudly because of the congestion. He sighed as he made his way back into the bathroom and this time wet a warm cloth. He brought it over to Dean and set it gingerly over the bridge of Dean's nose. 

Dean didn't even stir and Sam rolled his eyes. "Try that for a little bit and we'll see what happens."

For once Sam was the one to look after his big brother.


	10. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with things seemingly getting better, Dean is still on edge

Sam awoke to a pillow being thrown in his face. He screwed his eyes a bit before he turned over to face his brother. He was very pleased at what he saw.

Dean was sitting up with a bright look on his face. His eyes were no longer bloodshot, his nose wasn't nearly as red as before, and he just appeared that he had much more energy than he heard before. 

"Hey," Sam exclaimed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey," Dean offered back as he stood up and started to fold his clothing back into his duffle. "Ready to move on to the next case?"

"Well, someone looks a lot better than yesterday," Sam chuckled as he threw the covers off of himself. He grabbed his own duffle when he saw the cloth that he had placed over Dean's sinuses the night before on the side of the table by the bed.

Dean turned and nodded his head vigorously. "Fit as a fiddle!"

"And I can actually understand you without a translation. Thank God," Sam joked as he came up behind his brother and punched his shoulder. 

Dean huffed before he turned and pushed his brother back. Sam laughed, pleased beyond belief that Dean was doing much better than the previous day. He hadn't been overly worried since it was just allergies, but he had felt terrible for him all the same. He could only imagine the discomfort, but at least now he looked a lot better.

"I'm okay, Sam. I was never dying," Dean pointed out as he walked over to the counter and grabbed his allergy medication. He popped two in his mouth before he grabbed the eyedrops and actually applied them to himself. 

Sam was more than surprised. He never expected Dean to actually take it as seriously as possible. He couldn't help but smile. "I know that you weren't. So, where are we off to now?"

"A city right outside Detroit," answered Dean as he handed Sam a map. Sam opened it and saw a city that he had never heard it before and tilted his head in surprise. 

"And what is in there," asked Sam.

"No fields, flowers, or weeds," answered Dean. Sam gave him a look so he continued. "And, of course, three decapitations with their eyes hollowed out."

Sam nodded slowly. "You probably shoudl've led with that," he joked as he grabbed his duffle and everything else that they would possibly need. "Are you ready?" 

"As ready as I'm gonna be," replied Dean as he grabbed his duffle, but not before double checking to make sure that he had his allergy meds.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he headed out. He opened the motel door and started out with Dean right behind. Sam started to throw his things into the Impala and he looked over to his brother.

"ItcshSHew!"

Sam flinched until he realized that Dean had only sneezed once. He picked out a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. Once he was finished he set it aside before he threw his duffle into the car. Sam was looking at him sideways and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to freak out on me, Sam. It was one sneeze," Dean pointed out as he climbed into the Impala.

Sam copied him as he looked over to him. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Sam, if you ask me that one more time I'll—“

"I got it. I got it. I'm just glad that you're alright and we figured out exactly what was bothering you," Sam told him as he started over to the car.

Suddenly, Dean opened the passenger door and walked over to the diver's side. He opened Sam's door and Sam stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What," Sam asked. 

"I'm driving," Dean announced as he rubbed a bit at his nose with a furious knuckle. 

Now that was the Dean that Sam was expecting to see. He didn't argue as he climbed out of the driver's side and walked over to the passenger side. Once the two of them switched Dean relaxed a bit with his hands loosely leaning on the steering wheel.

"I missed this," he breathed as he looked up. He was about to open the windows when Sam stretched his hand forward to stop him. "What?"

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Sam pointed out as he motioned to the fields that surrounded the motel that they were at.

Dean set his jaw reluctantly. He knew better than to argue as he nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right," he agreed as he pulled out of the motel and headed toward the road, hoping to find a highway soon out of the state of Indiana.

Sam smiled as he looked outside the window while Dean turned up the volume on the radio. It appeared that everything was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I appreciate each and every one of you and I hope you are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
